


Suspend Disbelief

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and His Magical Few [5]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael cannot trust Starr.





	Suspend Disbelief

“I never used you, and I—know how it looks.” Starr continued to clutch the bars as he paced in front her cell, “But you have to believe me.”  
  
“Why? So you can get me to turn on someone else I love to **help** you?”  
  
“I understand you have to testify. I don’t blame you. Tea, my lawyer, even wanted to use your past as a way to discredit you, but I wouldn’t let that happen.” Her outburst caused him to glare at her, hurt and confused, “Be honest about what you saw but, please, stop doubting me on this.”


End file.
